You're the Storm
by xmywastedyouth
Summary: Because no matter how hard Naruto tried to move on with his life - what was left of it - his heart would never allow him to. If Sasuke was to burn in Hell for all of eternity, Naruto's heart would perish with him in the flames. S/N AU
1. Prologue

Title: Shugo Tenshi  
>Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is lonely and depressed. He tries to find peace in death but his attempt to take his own life is stopped by a boy with blonde hair. Just who is this mysterious boy? Why is he so familiar to Sasuke?<p>

I don't _really_ own Naruto but a girl can dream, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>  
><strong>One year earlier <strong>

The cold autumn wind swept over the trees and picked up the fallen leaves from the grass, carrying them away in a whirl of colour and chill. The wind dropped suddenly, as did the leaves - spiralling down before landing in the still, shallow water of the lake. Floating. The high bridge which over-looked the water was rusty-red in colour. Sasuke shivered from the cold and pulled the thin material of his jacket around him tighter in an attempt to protect himself from the cold. He wasn't sure why he was trying to stay warm; any minute now he intended to jump from the very bridge he was standing on. Just like the leaves he would fall down, down, down into the freezing cold lake below. Soon, instead of his own arms wrapped around himself and shielding him from the cold, he would be embraced in Death's arms.

If someone had told him a year ago he would be stood here waiting for the right moment to jump - would there even be a right moment? - he would've considered them insane. A year ago he had everything to live for and a successful life ahead of him. Family, friends and a world-renowned business he would eventually inherit. He had it all.

Sasuke's fingers gripped the bar tighter, knuckles turning white from the effort. He wanted this. He wanted to end it all. So why was he so scared? Taking a deep, calming breath he stepped carefully over the railing and stared down into the shallow water. He held onto the bar with all his strength; if he was to fall there was no chance that he would survive...

But wasn't that what he wanted in the first place?

"What are you waiting for?"

Sasuke turned around so fast he almost lost his footing. A small boy with wide, innocent eyes and a mop of blonde hair stood next to him. He was leaning out over the water curiously without even holding onto the railing. His nose scrunched up. "Don't you think it'll be cold?"

Regaining his senses, Sasuke snorted. It came out as a squeak. He rolled his eyes at the younger-looking boy. Where had he come from? Didn't he realise how dangerous it was to be there? Bitterly, he replied, "It doesn't matter how cold it is. I'll be dead the moment I hit the water."

The blonde boy gave him a twisted smile, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Sasuke frowned at the question. What _was_ he waiting for? The _right moment_? Did such a moment even exist? Instead of voicing these thoughts to the boy he said snarkily, "I can't jump with some little kid watching me. How old are you anyway?"

For a few moments the boy said nothing, just looked puzzled as though the question was a difficult one. Sasuke half-expected him to start counting on his fingers. Finally, he replied. "I'm fifteen years old! How old are you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Fifteen?" He repeated dubiously, shaking his head in disbelief; the boy looked no older than twelve. "Does it matter how old I am? Soon enough I'll be a dead man."

The boy pouted, jutting out his cherry-red lips in an adorable way. "OK, so what if I'm short for my age? I'm fifteen. Believe it!" His slender shoulders shrugged forward at the question. "I told you how old I am. It's only fair that you tell me!"

Sasuke sighed. "If I tell you how old I am will you leave me alone so I can jump?"

The blonde put a finger to his lips in mock-though. "Hm... Nope! Only if you tell me your name, too!"

"Fine. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm twenty years old," Sasuke answered. It would've been easy to lie but what was the point? "Are you going now?"

Chest puffed out importantly, the boy asked, "Don't you want to know _my_ name?"

Sasuke shook his head and said, "No. Not really."

"Well... I'll tell you anyway! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He exclaimed, thrusting his hand out towards Sasuke.

Eyeing the outstretched hand warily, Sasuke pointedly ignored the gesture. "We know each other's names and ages. Are you going _now_ or would you like to paint my nails and watch a movie first?"

The blonde boy - who Sasuke now knew to be called Naruto - grinned and shook his head. "You don't really want me to go. Besides, if you were _really_ going to jump you would've done it by now."

Sasuke scoffed. "You're just a silly little kid. What would you know?"

Naruto answered cryptically. "I know a lot more than you think." In that moment there was something about his face which made him seem older, more mature. Sasuke blinked and it was gone, replaced with childish innocence and naivety.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered with a roll of his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what the child was doing out here, so far away from the town. It was getting late, too. After a few moments of comfortable silence he found himself asking, "Where are your parents?"

Naruto frowned slightly at the question. "Parents?"

Sasuke explained in a slow voice, as though he was talking to a very young child who didn't understand. "You know... The people at home who look after you?"

"I... I don't really have a home anymore.." Naruto said sadly, blue eyes sparkling with emotion.

Sasuke found himself feeling sorry for the boy, who was apparently homeless and without parents. At least Sasuke had a home, of sorts, even if his parents were now dead. If he chose to jump he wouldn't just be condemning himself but Naruto, too. There was noone else around to take pity on the orphaned child but him. A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him he was just making excuses, trying to find a reason to live no matter how small. That's the thing about being human - your mind is never fully ready to die.

Naruto, who had been watching Sasuke's expressions with interest, gave a very small smile. "Are you going to jump?" He asked. Sasuke got the impression that the blonde already knew the answer, had known from the very beginning that it wasn't Sasuke's time to die. Taking Sasuke's silence as an answer, Naruto spoke again. "I didn't think you would." With one last glance down at the water below them, he climbed over the railing and began walking away.

"Hey! Kid!"

Sasuke shuffled around carefully, gripping the bar tightly as he hoisted himself back over to the other side. He looked one way and then the other but found that the bridge was empty and Naruto was nowhere in sight. Sasuke's lips moved, forming words without any conscious thought behind them. "Who are you, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Something told him that this wouldn't be the last he saw of the blonde boy.

He was right.


	2. Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

Title: Shugo Tenshi  
>Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is lonely and depressed. He tries to find peace in death but his attempt to take his own life is stopped by a boy with blonde hair. Just who is this mysterious boy? Why is he so familiar to Sasuke?<p>

I don't _really_ own Naruto but a girl can dream, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

It was a cold winter and snow drifted lazily from the Heavens to brush teasingly against the ground before melting away to nothing. As though it were never there to begin with. There would be no making snow angels or building snow men with carrots for noses this year. All that remained was the fleeting touch of frost dancing across Sasuke's bare skin like Death's fingertips, beckoning him closer. Closer. A shiver tingled in his spine and the boy - no, man - wrapped his scarf around his neck. He huffed out a breath of air which stayed visible in the air for the shortest of moments before dissolving into the winter chill.

Sasuke Uchiha prided himself for being a patient person. When he was younger he would wait for hours outside the school gates before his older brother would show up and take him home, or to the park where he would feed the ducks.

That was before Itachi left. Before he disappeared.

Sasuke had only been twelve at the time and could only vaguely remember what had happened. His father and Itachi had been arguing, shouting at each other while his mother cried and begged for them to stop. Itachi had been stood in front of a frightened-looking boy with long blonde hair which fell across his blue eyes. Sasuke remembered his father pushing Itachi towards the door and telling him to take his 'faggot boyfriend' with him. Itachi had obeyed, grabbing hold of the boy's hand and dragging him out into the raging storm. The door slammed behind them.

That was the last time Sasuke saw his older brother.

He didn't even know if Itachi was still alive.

Sasuke was still a patient person but standing, waiting, in a deserted alley that he didn't recognise with dustbins and puddles of frozen vomit as his only company wasn't his idea of a good time. He couldn't help the look of irritation that crossed his normally stoic features.

The silence was broken by a mocking voice. "Looks like the faggot, rich-boy actually decided to show up!"

"Like you honestly didn't expect him to after all those threats you made against his friends, Juugo!" A red-haired girl cackled.

Sasuke almost smiled at the irony. He didn't have any friends. The threats had been made against people he'd been close to once. Not now. The only reason he agreed to meet with Orochimaru's lackeys was his own stubborness. He didn't want the police involved. He could deal with things by himself.

The red-head approached Sasuke with a seductive sway of her hips and a flirtacious smile. He turned his head away with a sneer. The action didn't go unnoticed. A white-haired man, who'd stayed silent up until now, glared at him and cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner. "Think you're too good for Karin?" When Sasuke chose not to answer he found himself shoved back against a wall, grunting in pain.

"Suigetsu!" Karin exclaimed, grabbing hold of his arm to stop him from causing further harm.

"What? He deserves a good punch or two for looking at you like that..." Suigetsu grumbled, shaking his arm free from her grip.

Karin gave him a stern look and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Orochimaru told us specifically not to hurt him if he cooperates and gives us the money!"

Juugo rolled his eyes as his two companions began bickering like siblings over Orochimaru's rules. He stepped closer to Sasuke and held out a hand. "If you give me the money we'll leave you alone." The vicious glint to his eyes made Sasuke doubt he was telling the truth.

Lips curled up into a mocking smile, Sasuke asked, "What if I don't want to give you the money?"

Juugo's eyes flashed with uncontrolled rage. "You don't have a choice," he spat out. Breathing in deeply he plastered a fake, sweet smile onto his face. "How about I make this easier for you? Orochimaru knows where your brother is. If you give me the money, I'll tell you."

Sasuke considered Juugo's offer. If he found Itachi he wouldn't be alone in the world. He was sick and tired of being alone. Could he take that risk? Give up the money his parents had left him for the slim chance that Juugo would give him information on his brother. Sasuke sighed and thrust the envelope into Juugo's hand, scowling. "Where's Itachi?" He demanded.

Juugo's lips curved into a cruel smirk. "Now what would be the fun in telling you that?" His eyes flickered to the side of Sasuke and he gave a small, barely noticable nod of his head. A signal.

Sasuke hadn't noticed Suigetsu's approach, nor did he notice when a powerful punch was aimed towards his gut. He did, however, notice when the fist collided with flesh and hot pain exploded in his stomach. White spots danced across his vision and a high-pitched ringing noise filled his ears. He stumbled blindly forward, coughing up blood as he fell to the ground. Suigetsu began to kick his body until every inch of his skin was bruised. Sasuke could do nothing but curl into a fetal position and wait for it to end. Perhaps if he had more enthusiasm for life he'd have tried to fight back.

Before he finally succumbed to the waiting darkness, Sasuke caught a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes.

In his delirium he toyed with the idea of an Angel being sent from Heaven to protect him, or to take him away from the cruel world...

**xx**

When Sasuke next opened his eyes he noticed it was significantly darker than it had been before. He was also a lot comfier than he would've expected, having passed out on the cold gravel floor. He tried to move but sharp, white-hot pain shot through his body and he groaned, closing his eyes once again.

"Heh... So you're finally awake? I thought you'd never wake up. You always did like your sleep."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the voice and he focussed on the familiar blonde-haired sat at the side of his bed. Besides being dressed in a school uniform, he looked the same as he had last year. He opened his mouth, planning to ask what he was doing there but instead he uttered a single word. A name. "Naruto..." He winced at the raspy quality to his voice. As though he'd read Sasuke's mind, Naruto pressed a glass of water to his lips and nodded for him to drink. He did. When he was finished, Naruto returned the glass to the side table. It was then that Sasuke realised they were in his bedroom, in his apartment. "How..." He began, trying to sit up.

Naruto frowned at him. "I wouldn't move if I were you." His sad blue eyes were filled with many warring emotions. Concern and desire were the most prominent of them all. No matter how hard he tried, Sasuke couldn't understand why this boy - who he'd only met once before - was so concerned about his well-being. He also couldn't make sense of the looks of deep longing and desire.

Regardless of his confusion, Sasuke slumped back against the pillows obediently. "How did I get here?" He asked. His voice was still rough but it sounded a lot better than it did before. "How do you know where I live?" He added as an after-thought.

"I found you passed out in an alley and brought you here..." Naruto pointedly ignored the second question and played with the hem of his school shirt nervously. He couldn't help but worry about the older man. After finding him on the bridge last year, ready to throw his life away, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Worrying. He thought he was over it, over _him_... He was wrong.

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Naruto smiled the same sad smile. Sasuke hated it. "I guess I just couldn't sit by and ignore your cry for help any longer." His fingers reached to brush a strand of dark hair away from Sasuke's face. Onyx eyes fluttered closed at the affectionate contact. It felt oddly familiar to Sasuke, a sense of déjà vu washed over him and his eyes snapped open once again.

"What are you talking about? I didn't cry for help," Sasuke pointed out.

"Not out loud," Naruto agreed.

He brushed the tips of his fingers against Sasuke's cheeks longingly, studying his face desperately. It was as though he were trying to memorise every single detail. Finally he retracted his hand and turned his face away so Sasuke wouldn't see the tears building up. A large, purple-coloured bruise on Naruto's cheek caught Sasuke's attention. "What happened?" He asked, reaching out to touch the injury. Naruto quickly backed out of reach, not allowing himself to be touched, and Sasuke's arm dropped back to his side.

"I...Forgot..."

Sasuke frowned, brows furrowing in confusion once again. Everything that Naruto said seemed to confuse him. "Forgot what?"

A bitter-sweet smile curved onto Naruto's lips. "That I'm only human."

Sasuke smirked. "You're such a kid," he teased, a small amount of affection in his voice. "A bit of a dobe, too." A flash of pain crossed Naruto's face but Sasuke missed it. "This is the second time you've seen _me_ at my worst... When do I get to take care of _you_?"

Naruto grinned at him. Sasuke found himself admiring the pearly white teeth and his fox-like smile. It made him happy to see Naruto acting like a kid again - being sad and mature didn't suit the blonde at all. "Lets just say that it's my unofficial job to take care of you."

"Is it now? You haven't been doing a very good job then. I've only seen you twice." Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain as he sat up in bed. Naruto frowned disappovingly, obviously not wanting him to move about at all, but Sasuke ignored him.

"How do you know I haven't just been taking care of you without showing my face?"

Sasuke considered Naruto's words for a moment. "I think if someone had been watching out for me, my life would be a lot better than it is now." With that, the light-hearted air was gone and replaced by a shared sadness.

Naruto stood up from the chair. "I should get going now. I have to get back-" He hesitated. "-home." He walked to the door but stopped to speak once again. "I'm sorry. I wish things could've been different for both of us." Sasuke didn't understand what he meant. "I can't see you again. It's for the best," he added in a whisper. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear or not.

Before he could reply or ask questions, Naruto was gone. Despite the blonde's cryptic words, Sasuke knew he would see him again. He would make sure of it. There was an invisible force drawing him closer to the young boy. He just needed to see him. He needed to understand why he looked at him with such a heart-breaking expression and why he knew so much more about Sasuke than Sasuke knew about him.

**xx**

"How is your charge these days, _Kyuubi_?"

Naruto didn't react to the name. He was used to the insults by now. Kyuubi was a demon fox and, after being forced to leave Heaven, Naruto had been dubbed 'Kyuubi' to suggest that he was cunning - like a fox - and a demon in disguise. They thought he pretended to be an Angel so he could attack Heaven from the inside. "He's fine. So far he's been influenced by good more than evil. His path isn't definite yet; he could still go either way when it comes to his judgement."

Despite being kicked out of Heaven, Naruto was allowed to watch over and guide his charge from Earth. The only condition was that he had to report back to Tsunade about his charge's progress every now and again. They needed to make sure he wasn't being an evil influence.

The dark-haired man - or rather, Angel - sitting across from him scribbled down some notes. "I'll report back to Tsunade immediately with this information." He stood from the table and gathered up his things, leaving a large tip behind for the waitress who'd served them.

"Wait! Koban!" The blonde grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from leaving. His blue eyes shone with desperation. "How is... How is Sasuke doing?"

The other man shook Naruto's arm off him with a disgusted sneer. "Don't touch me with your traitorous, demon-loving hands. Your precious _Sasuke_ has reached his final incarnation and that's all the information I can disclose to you."

"Has he been influenced by good or evil?" Naruto demanded.

"Both," Koban replied with a cruel smirk. "This last incarnation will be the one to decide his fate. But you know what they say - once a demon, always a demon." Naruto couldn't help but look disheartened. "It's the same for you - once a demon-lover, always a demon-lover..."

Naruto ducked his head, tears of anger and anguish threatening to spill from his eyes. "You don't know him! You don't even know _me_."

"He doesn't know you either," Koban reminded him with a chuckle. "Not anymore."

"Shut up. _Shut up_!"

Koban smiled sweetly. "Don't cry, Kyuubi. It'll all be over very soon. When your current charge dies you'll no longer have a purpose and you'll cease to exist."

Naruto looked up, eyes filled with confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

"Didn't your 'Grandma' tell you? The council has decided we can't risk you being accepted back into Heaven again. You'll either be sent directly to Hell or..." Koban trailed off.

"I'll be deleted from existance entirely," Naruto finished. It had happened before - souls were wiped from existance - but only to the most evil of people. Naruto wasn't evil. It didn't matter what the other Angels thought; he knew he didn't deserve such a severe punishment.

"Well, goodbye Kyuubi. Who knows? This might be the last time we see each other..."


	3. Angels cry when stars collide

Title: Shugo Tenshi  
>Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is lonely and depressed. He tries to find peace in death but his attempt to take his own life is stopped by a boy with blonde hair. Just who is this mysterious boy? Why is he so familiar to Sasuke?<p>

I don't _really_ own Naruto but a girl can dream, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

A thin, delicate sheet of ice covered the school-yard, causing several students to slip and slide as they headed home for the evening. It was cold - as was to be expected in the winter months - and the blonde couldn't help but shiver against the harsh wind, listening to the loud crunching of his shoes against the frost-covered grass below him as he walked home. If the dingy apartment building could even be considered a home, that was. Naruto felt a pang of sadness as he thought about the home where he was no longer welcome. Had it really been twenty-one years? Time seemed to fly by so quickly on Earth. Soon his latest charge - his _last_ charge - would die and Naruto would have nothing left to live for. Not that he was really alive now.

"See ya tomorrow, Naruto!" Sai called to him with a genuine smile stretched across his thin lips.

"Bye!" Naruto called back with a half-hearted wave.

Sai Hino was Naruto's latest/last charge. He was an orphaned boy who was destined to follow the wrong path. Naruto's job was to stop him from being corrupted by evil. So far he was doing a good job. Sai used to be socially inept but after Naruto had befriended the lonely boy he'd soon changed for the better. But, despite being Sai's best friend and secret Guardian, Naruto couldn't spend every second of every day with him and that left him with a lot of free time on his hands.

Trudging through the ice, Naruto tried not to think too much about the lonely night that lay ahead of him. The lonely _years_.

"Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto turned quickly on his heel, slipped on the ice and almost ended up landing on his butt. Luckily the owner of the voice had grabbed his arm just in time and kept him from falling. "You're such an idiot," the raven-haired man snorted with amusement.

"Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, ignoring the insult for once. When he was sure he wouldn't lose his balance, he pulled his arm back. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

With cheeks tinted pink from both embarrassment and the cold, Sasuke averted his dark gaze to the ice-covered ground and shrugged. He tried to come up with a half-decent excuse but the only thing he could think of was, "I was just... Walking."

Naruto raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Right. So you're a twenty-one year old man who just _happened_ to be walking through a school-yard." The blonde couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly. "Is there something you're not telling me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared.

"You know... It begins with P and ends with _phile_..."

Dark eyes rolled. Naruto wasn't sure if it was out of amusement or annoyance. "Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Dobe..."

_Silence_.

Naruto hated the way his mind would blank completely every time he heard the familiar affectionate nickname. His heart would leap at the possibility of Sasuke remembering him - even if it was only subconsciously - but then he remembered that Sasuke could never remember him. And it hurt so badly that Naruto was sure his heart was crumbling to dust inside his chest. Perishing in the flames of Hell. Because no matter how much Naruto tried to move on with his life - or what was left of it - his heart would never allow him to. If Sasuke was to burn in Hell for all of eternity, Naruto's heart would surely burn with him.

Sasuke's brow furrowed at the pained expression that momentarily appeared on Naruto's face. "Naruto?" He reached out a hand to lightly touch the younger boy's shoulder. Blue eyes widened but the blonde couldn't move away fast enough.

In the brief moment that they connected, Sasuke could feel all the pain and suffering and anguish that Naruto had been cursed to suffer with for the rest of his life. An entire life flashed before his eyes but it made little sense to him - images, sounds, smells, feelings... It stirred something deep inside his memory but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach it. He couldn't unlock the memories.

Naruto stepped back and Sasuke stared at him, confusion written all over his face. He wanted to question Naruto - because something told him that Naruto knew the answers he was looking for - but the sorrow which shone clear in the depths of blue stopped him. Instead he found himself opening his arms to the blonde and embracing him tightly in his arms, sharing with him the pain and nonsensical images.

For the first time in almost twenty-one years, Naruto allowed himself to cry openly.

**xx**

Naruto blinked a couple of times in confusion after opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. His eyes were sore and he could feel the dried-up tears clinging stubbornly to his cheeks. He reached a hand up to brush away the silvery tracks.

"I've never seen somebody pass out from crying too much before," Sasuke commented lightly.

"I don't... I never normally break down like that in front of people..." Naruto muttered, chewing on his bottom lip and looking away in embarrassment.

Sasuke shifted slightly in his chair, drawing Naruto's attention back to him. The blonde wanted to smile at the irony. Just over a week ago it had been him sat in that same chair, watching over Sasuke as he slept. "It's so strange..." Sasuke mused, staring at the blue-eyed boy intensely.

"What is?"

"I've only spoken to you a handful of times and yet..." He trailed off, searching for the best way to express his feelings.

Naruto's frown was barely visible as he threw the blankets off himself and hopped out of the bed. "Have you got any ramen?" He asked, purposely interrupting Sasuke's speech. He didn't want to hear what Sasuke had to say. He didn't think he could stand to hear him speak about how _familiar_ Naruto was. If only he knew the truth.

"...It feels like I've known you _forever_." Sasuke sighed. He stood up and followed the blonde who'd disappeared into the kitchen, hunting for noodles. "Why do you always do that?" He demanded, frustration clear in his voice.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's back tensed and he paused in his search for ramen. "Do what?" He asked, playing dumb.

"Run away when the conversation actually starts to mean something," Sasuke replied bluntly. He hadn't forgotten Naruto's hasty exit the last time they'd met. It was beginning to turn into a habit.

"I don't-"

"You do! Don't bother lying. You know _everything_ about me and I know _nothing_ about you!" Sasuke snapped, his temper getting the better of him.

Naruto took a deep breath before turning to face Sasuke. His expression was guarded, a calm mask which concealed any emotions the blonde might be feeling. Sasuke felt slightly uneasy as he glared defiantly at the masked face. "That's the problem..." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke's frustration only increased and he found himself sighing in exasperation, tugging his fingers through dark locks of hair. "Why don't you ever make any sense to me?" He wondered.

Naruto closed the cupboard door, ramen forgotten. "I should go..." He made to walk by Sasuke to the front door but only managed a few steps before he was stopped by fingers gripping his arm tightly. Naruto looked up at the man in confusion. "Sasuke... What-"

"No. I won't let you walk away again until you explain."

"I can't-"

"You don't have a choice," Sasuke said firmly. He dragged Naruto by the arm to the living area and pointed him in the direction of a sofa. Naruto scowled at him but sat down.

Sasuke seated himself on the armchair opposite Naruto, dark eyes searching Naruto for something the blonde wasn't sure of. "Naruto..." He whispered, the name little more than a breath of air on his lips.

Naruto smiled faintly. "Sasuke." The name sounded as desperate as a prayer. He wanted to tell Sasuke everything... But he couldn't. He was already going against the terms of his punishment just by talking to him!

"Why are you so familiar to me?"

"How did you know where to find me today?"

They both stared at each other. Neither was willing to be the first to answer. Finall, after what felt like hours, Sasuke gave in. "Your uniform. You were wearing it last week."

Naruto nodded his head. He'd thought as much. "I suppose I owe you an answer now, right?" Sasuke nodded. "It's kinda obvious really. What reasons can you think of for a person being familiar?"

"Because I'd met them before?" Sasuke replied, brows furrowing in confusion. His eyes widened a fraction as he saw Naruto smile. "I've met you before then?" He tried to think of places where he might have met the blonde in the past but came up with nothing.

"...Yes." Naruto stood up from the chair. He was done answering questions. "Don't waste time trying to figure out when and where. You don't remember me and it's for the best that it stays that way."

"But I want to remember you," Sasuke said, surprising himself.

"Why?" Naruto challenged.

He knew the man wouldn't be able to give him an answer - the answer was locked away deep in his memory. Sasuke fell silent and Naruto took the opportunity to leave. "Don't try and find me again until you can answer that question," Naruto said before disappearing out of the door.

Naruto knew he shouldn't encourage Sasuke to try and remember him but he couldn't help himself. He loved Sasuke and although a part of him was terrified of the consequence another part of him - a greater part - was desperate to be remembered. To be loved.

The memories weren't gone forever. They were just locked away in the back of Sasuke's mind waiting to be restored. Naruto had the key to unlock them, he just didn't know how to use it yet. Whether he _should_ use it.

**xx**

Weeks passed and Naruto heard nothing from Sasuke. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. Naruto knew it was for the best that Sasuke remained clueless to their past but that didn't stop the pain in his chest, ripping him apart slowly from the inside. What would've happened if Sasuke did remember him? They would only be able to spend a short amount of time together before being caught. A sigh slipped through Naruto's lips as he realised he would give up anything just to have an hour with his lost love. The consequences didn't matter.

"You've been acting kinda strange lately."

Naruto looked up at the voice and his blue eyes met coal black. Sai was similar to Sasuke in looks - they both had dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. So many similarities and yet so many differences too. "Have I?" He voiced. His mind drifted once again to thoughts of Sasuke and the next thing he knew, Sai was close - too close - and getting slowly closer. Dark eyes stared at him intensely and Naruto swallowed nervously. "S-Sai?" He blurted, trying to scramble back but finding himself to be pressed against a wall.

Sai licked his suddenly dry lips and a pink blush formed on his cheeks. He backed away from the wide-eyed blonde. For as long as he could remember, Sai had been crushing on Naruto. There was a connection between them which drew Sai to him like a moth to a flame. "Naruto-" He started.

Naruto interrupted. "I know what you're going to say. Don't say it. I don't love you. I won't grow to love you in time. I'm in love with somebody else." The blonde tried hard not to wince at his own cold, blunt words. He knew it was better to stamp out any feelings Sai had now before they grew too deep. He was a Guardian, assigned to watch over his charge from Earth and it was unsurprising that Sai would confuse the bond between them for love. Naruto cared deeply for the other boy but he could never love him. His heart was taken, broken but still taken.

There was a beat of silence before Sai asked softly. "Who do you love?"

"Does it really matter?"

"...No." More silence stretched out between them. "Does this person love you back?"

Naruto's gaze fell upon the dark-haired boy and he shook his head, face blank but eyes filled with pain. "I think he did once but even back then I wasn't completely sure. People like him aren't supposed to love others. Now he... No. He doesn't love me now. He can't love me."

For a moment it looked as though Sai were about to apologise. Instead he simply sighed and muttered, "Wouldn't it be so much easier if we could choose the person we fell in love with?"

Naruto gave a soft snort. "Damn right it would be easier."

**xx**

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned and raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired man stood in front of him. "Sasuke?" He was determined not to get his hopes up but he couldn't help the tiny smile that played on his lips just at the sight of him. It had been so long since they'd last spoken. Naruto missed him. "Have you worked out the answer yet?"

Sasuke shook his head distractedly. "You love me."

"What?"

"You. Love. Me."

Naruto stared at him, unsure what to make of Sasuke's words. Had he really come here just to tell Naruto something he already knew? Something which tore him apart every day he lived without Sasuke? "That doesn't answer anything..."

Sasuke smiled, there was laughter in his eyes that Naruto hadn't seen in a long time. "I can see it in your eyes when I talk to you. I felt it when I touched you. I've never had someone feel for me so strongly but you appear out of nowhere and I... I can't even think straight. My brain might not remember you but-" He placed his palm over his chest, directly above his fast-beating heart and looked Naruto in the eyes. "-this part of me certainly does."

"You're insane..." Naruto whispered, staring at the hand which was still pressed against Sasuke's chest.

"I must be," Sasuke agreed. "I don't even know who you are and yet just being near you makes me feel like my heart is about to explode."

"That would be kinda messy," Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes. Much darker than Sai's. "Dobe." He brushed his fingers over a tan cheek and gently placed his lips over Naruto's own. He wasn't sure why he did it, what it would lead to or even if it would lead to anything at all but he knew one thing. His heart and soul recognised the blonde even if his mind didn't, his feelings for him were still there even if his memories weren't.

Pulling away from the kiss, Sasuke chuckled at the dazed look on Naruto's face. "I'll see you around, kid."

It was a promise.


End file.
